Prisoners of GorgonClan: One
Allegiances of GorgonClan Leader: Fangstar - Black tom with coal black eyes. Apprentice: Shinepaw Deputy: Scarface - Grey tom with ugly scar over one eye. Medecine Cat: Ripfur - Small, vicious yellow tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Viperpaw Warriors Flamefur - Reddish coloured tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Dashfoot - Tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: '''Skidpaw Orangepelt - Orange furred tom with vivid green eyes. '''Apprentice: Racepaw Beantail - Brown tom with long tail. Leafmask - Tabby brown tom with amber eyes. Redpetal - Cream she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices Viperpaw - Nasty dark brown tom with green eyes. Cloudpaw - Fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Skidpaw - Brown tom with amber eyes. Racepaw - Brown tom with mismatched amber and green eyes. Shinepaw - Beautiful pale amber she-cat with mismatched green and blue eyes. Queens Petalear - Beautiful cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Flamefur's kits. Breezefur - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Orangepelt's kits. Mistytail - Grey she-cat with blue eyes, going to have Scarface's kits. Hollyflash - Beautiful black she-cat with mismatched amber and blue eyes, going to have Leafmask's kits. Kits Moonkit - Sweet tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Gingerkit - Reddish brown tom with blue eyes. Nettlekit - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Swiftkit - Tabby tom with blue eyes. Elders Duckfoot - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Webnose - Reddish tom with blue eyes. Burnpelt - Dark red she-cat with sightless white eyes. Prisoners Leopardkit - Spotted golden tom with amber eyes, formerly of WonderClan. Daisykit - Pretty black-and-white she-cat with clear blue eyes, formerly of WonderClan. Mosskit - Pretty tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly of MoonClan. Applekit - Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes, formerly of MoonClan. Redkit - Reddish brown tom with fluffy tail and amber eyes, formerly of RainClan. Prologue Leopardkit dangled by his scruff from the jaws of a GorgonClan warrior. He was confused, and didn't really know what had happened. Gorsecloud had rushed into the cave, shouting something about GorgonClan attacking. Leopardkit's mother Crescentmoon, and sister Snowkit had rushed out of the hole. Leoparddkit had tried to folllow, but he had been knocked backwards by a paw, and hadn't been able to get away. Then, GorgonClan had burst into the cave, and grabbed Leopardkit and Daisykit, Hopeheart's daughter. Daisykit was only a moon old. Leopardkit was four moons old, he and his sister had almst been apprentices. Leopardkit didn't know what had happened to the rest of his Clanmates that had been trapped in the cave. Now, he was heading through a dark, gloomy forest, and he didn't know where he was going. Chapter 1 Leopardkit sat beside his Clanmate in the dark of the prison den. Daisykit didn't like the dark, so Leopardkit wanted to make sure she was ok. It was the middle of the night, and the kits were huddled in GorgonClan's prison den. There were five kits altogether in the prison den. Redkit was the oldest, nearly six moons old, formerly a RainClan cat. Redkit had told them that when a prisoner reached six moons, they were given a choice. They coule become an apprentice of GorgonClan, or die. Redkit had been taken away when he was so small, he didn't even remember his old Clan. The other two kits were brother and sister, Mosskit and Applekit. They were both from MoonClan, and were four moons old like Leopardkit. They had been taken a moon ago, and still missed their family. Redkit had told them that the air in the forest meant that kits born to GorgonClan weren't usually very healthy, so they liked to steal kits from other Clans. There were currently five apprentices in GorgonClan, and only one of them had been born here. "Leopardkit?" Daisykit asked. "Yes?" "Is it morning yet?" Leopardkit shook his head. It was almost morning, but not quite. "Wake up, little kits." sneered a voice from the mouth of the den, suddenly. Daisykit jumped, she couldn't help it. Leopardkit sat tall, and glared at the cat in front of him, Viperpaw. Viperpaw was the apprentice of Ripfur, GorgonClan's medecine cat. Viperpaw was also the only apprentice who had been born in GorgonClan. The other four apprentices, Cloudpaw, Skidpaw, Racepaw and Shinepaw, were from different Clans. Cloudpaw and Shinepaw were from MoonClan, like Mosskit and Applekit. Racepaw and Skidpaw were from SunClan. They all seemed perfectly happy in GorgonClan. Shinepaw was treated like royalty, being mentored by Fangstar and having a special den, because VanishClan, a strange Clan nearby, took she-cats from GorgonClan. They took some toms as well, but mostly she-cats, especially pretty ones, so every she-cat that was allowed to stay was treasured. "Where's Redkit?" Viperpaw asked. "It's time for his apprentice ceremony." Leopardkit turned his head towards the back of the den as Redkit, Applekit and Mosskit all awoke and stumbled over. "Get out here now, Redkit." Viperpaw snarled. Redkit clambered to his paws and headed to the entrance. Viperpaw pulled away the thorn barrier, and Redkit stumbled sleepily out. Viperpaw snarled nastily at the other prisoners as he pushed the barrier back. Leopardkit watched as Redkit was herded into the clearing. Applekit and Mosskit pressed up against the thorn barrier. Leopardkit thought that from the clearing the den must look like a tangle of thorns, with a pair of green eyes, and a pair of dark amber eyes inside it. Daisykit also padded over to the barrier, and Leopardkit reluctantly joined her there. He looked over the crowd of cats. Cloudpaw, Skidpaw, Racepaw and Shinepaw were cheering for the cat who would soon be their denmate. Leopardkit couldn't hear properly from the prisoner's den, but he heard when every cat in GorgonClan chanted Redkit's new name. "Redpaw, Redpaw, Redpaw!" Leopardkit turned away from the thorns and headed to the other side of the den. Redpaw was now an apprentice of GorgonClan. Prisoner rules decreed that he would be allowed goodbyes to his former denmates, and, sure enough, he was heading over to them. "Hey, Redpaw, who's your mentor?" Mosskit asked, standing close beside her brother. "Beantail." Redpaw said proudly. "The Clan's going on a recruiting patrol now, we might be a while, or not. I'll see you when we get back, and don't worry, Ripfur and Viperpaw are staying here, as always." "Great." muttered Leopardkit to himself, and watched as GorgonClan set off, to find some more kits for their Clan. Chapter 2 It was nearly a week later. Leopardkit was just snacking on one of the few mice that was shoved through the thorns, when the Clan returned. Carried by Flamefur, Dashfoot and Orangepelt were three small kits. They looked about two or three moons old. The warriors dumped the kits in the den, closed the thorn barrier, then went away again. The bigger of the three kits scrambled to his feet. He saw Applekit and Mosskit at once. "Applekit, Mosskit!" he cried joyously. "It's me, Owlkit." Applekit and Mosskit scurried over for a reunion with their Clanmate, while Leopardkit examined the younger kits. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly. "I'm Reedkit, of SunClan, and this is my sister Smokekit." "Sister?" Leopardkit asked, thinking how pleased Fangstar must be to have three she-cats among his prisoners. "Yes." Reedkit stammered. Suddenly, a hush seemed to fall over the whole Clan. Mosskit and Applekit shrank back to the far side of the den, pulling Owlkit with them. Leopardkit nudged Daisykit, Reedkit and Smokekit in that direction, then he himself drew near the thorn barrier and peered out. Leopardkit found himself very different from his fellow prisoners. Bloodstar stood tall in the clearing. His copper pelt glowed in the late sunlight, and his amber eyes shone nastily. "Line up." he commanded, in a high, squeaky voice that didn't seem very appropriate for such a scary cat. The whole of GorgonClan, even the newest kits, Nettlekit and Swiftkit, lined up in front of Bloodstar. Bloodstar paced the line. He passed by Fangstar, Scarface and Ripfur. He paused for an instant in front of Flamefur, then passed on, over the whole Clan. As he passed them the cats would mutter their names to him. Then he stepped back, and called out. "Flamefur, with me. Redpetal, with me. Moonkit and Nettlekit, with me. Skidpaw, with me. That will be all." The five cats he had named headed over to him. Bloodstar turned, and, with the cats following, left. Petalear and Breezefur, the mothers of Moonkit and Nettlekit, opened their jaws wide in soundless yowls of grief. "Why does VanishClan take away the cats?" Reedkit asked, truning to Leopardkit. Leopardkit didn't answer. He padded over to Daisykit and made sure that she was alright, but inside he was wondering the same thing as Reedpaw. Why? Chapter 3 Two moons had passed. Applepaw and Mosspaw had become apprentices, and now it was Leopardkit's turn. He hadn't slept all night, waiting for the call that he knew would come in the morning. Sure enough, Viperpaw padded up to the prison den. "Leopardkit, time for your apprentice ceremony." Daisykit awoke with a gasp. "Don't go, Leopardkit." she pleaded. Leopardkit didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice. He had to become an apprentice for GorgonClan if he wanted to live. Soon after his ceremony, the newly named Leopardpaw automatically started to head back towards the prison den. He was stopped by Redpaw. "You sleep in here now." Redpaw told him. Leopardpaw headed over to GorgonClan's apprentice den. He didn't want to sleep in there with apprentices he didn't know or like, but he had no choice. Only one cat was in the den. Leopardpaw recognised Shinepaw's pale amber pelt. She opened her beautiful green and blue eyes as he approached, and beckoned with her tail. "There's a spare nest by me Leopardpaw." she meowed. "Thanks." Leopardpaw meowed gruffly. He settled into his new nest, thinking about Daisykit. She would be so lonely without him. Leopardpaw wished that he could have stayed with her. The last thing he knew as he fell asleep was the brush of fur and Shinepaw's sweet scent. Chapter 4 It was a moon later. Leopardpaw was trying hard to settle into life as a GorgonClan apprentice. Owlpaw had also become an apprentice. The den was getting crowded, even without Skidpaw. Racepaw had become more quiet of late. He missed his brother. Leopardpaw knew that Daisykit would be next to become an apprentice. He really hoped that she didn't protest. Kits who tried not to become apprentices were killed. Leopardpaw thought that GorgonClan must be the worst Clan in the forest. How could they just kill other cats in cold blood? Leopardpaw hoped more than anything else that he would never become like Fangstar. "Leopardpaw? What are you thinking about?" Shinepaw's voice interrupted Leopardpaw's thoughts. "Just wondering about Daisykit. I hope she's alright." Leopardpaw muttered, wishing more than anything else that his voice wouldn't always sound so unfriendly when he talked to Shinepaw. He couldn't seem to help himself. He sounded so nasty when he talked to her, he was surprised that she still ever came near him. "Oh." Shinepaw said. She tilted her head towards the entrance to the den. "Fangstar's waiting for us." As GorgonClan had such a shortage of warriors, none of the apprentices had formal mentors. However, Fangstar taught both Shinepaw and Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw liked this arrangement. He liked training with Shinepaw every day. Leopardpaw was starting to suspect that he liked Shinepaw more than just a denmate, but the thought of falling in love with a cat from GorgonClan disgusted him, and he tried not to think about it. As Leopardpaw left the den, Viperpaw hissed and spat at him. "Having fun, you worthless prisoner?" he spat nastily. Leopardpaw ignored him, and followed Shinepaw. Another day of training passed quickly. Leopardpaw couldn't help feeling that it was stupid of Fangstar to teach him to fight. Leopardpaw had a plan. As soon as Daisykit became an apprentice and was allowed out of the prisoner's den, Leopardpaw would escape with her, back to WonderClan. It was a good plan, but very dangerous, because if they were caught, both Leopardpaw and Daisykit would be killed. Later that evening, Leopardpaw was sitting outside his den, looking up at the stars, when Ripfur and Viperpaw returned from their medecine cat journey. "Hi prisoner." Viperpaw hissed. "Hello, Viperpaw." Leopardpaw replied politely, not letting Viperpaw goad him. "It's Vipertongue now." the medecine cat apprentice replied smugly. "Great name, it really suits you!" Leopardpaw said. Because you hiss so much. He added in the safety of his own head. "Thanks." Vipertongue said hesitantly, wondering whether or not Leopardpaw was being nice. Leopardpaw tilted his head, surprised for a minute by Vipertongue's gentle tone. "You're welcome." he meowed, then slipped back into his den, and curled up tightly in his nest beside Shinepaw. Chapter 5 Daisypaw's apprentice ceremony had just been held, and Leopardpaw was happier than he had been since he was a kit. Now, he could escape, and return to his Clan and family. Two new kits had been captured as well, Hailkit and Sagekit were from MoonClan, and unrelated. Hailkit was three moons old, and Sagekit one moon. Leopardpaw had been out hunting when Bloodstar arrived. He returned to find Fangstar asking all the apprentices something. Leopardpaw lined up after Mosspaw, in front of Owlpaw and Daisypaw. Soon, Fangstar stood in front of him. "Leopardpaw?" he asked. "Sure." Leopardpaw replied, having no idea what Fangstar was asking him. When Leopardpaw asked Owlpaw what had been going on, Owlpaw garbled something baout VanishClan, Bloodstar, apprentices, and games. Leopardpaw curled up in his usual nest beside Shinepaw feeling very very confused. Daisypaw settled down on his other side. Leopardpaw was tempted to sneak away that very night, but he was too tired. He soon fell asleep. Leoaprdpaw woke late the next morning, to find the den empty. He stumbled out into the clearing in time to hear Fangstar meow. "The three apprentices will be Cloudpaw, Racepaw and Shinepaw. They leave immediatly." Leopardpaw was milling around with the other cats, confused, when Shinepaw's fur brushed his. Leopardpaw froze, and turned to look at her. There was fear and more in her mismatched eyes. "I'll see you when I return." she meowed, and left the camp. Shinepaw had unknowingly put Leopardpaw in a very bad position. He was desperate to leave before Daisypaw decided that she liked GorgonClan so much she wanted to stay, but Leopardpaw had realised that he was very fond of Shinepaw, and he wanted to stay until she returned. Leopardpaw could not decide what to do. Almost two moons after Shinepaw, Cloudpaw and Racepaw had left, Cloudpaw and Racepaw returned, with the news that Shinepaw was the chosen GorgonClan apprentice in the Games. A day after their return, a delegation arrived from WonderClan. Leopardpaw watched from within the apprentices den, wondering if any of these cats were his kin. The delegation was made up of four warriors and three apprentices. The first cat was a cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes. The second was a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Close to the second cat's side came her apprentice, a dark grey she-cat with green eyes. The third warrior was a golden tabby tom with pale blue eyes, his apprentice, a pure white she-cat with white eyes, beside him, and the last pair of WonderClan cats were a brown tom with black eyes, beside a black tom with coal black eyes, just like Fangstar. "Lightstar, WonderClan's leader." Cloudpaw whispered to Leopardpaw, as the cream she-cat passed their hiding place. Lightstar and her warriors approached Fangstar, and talked. They seemed to be gesturing a lot to the black and white apprentices, who huddled close together, their pelts mingling. Leopardpaw watched, confused. He wondered what was happening, and if his life would ever be normal again. End of Book 1. Book 2 is called Prisoners of GorgonClan: Two. The whole series can be found on my userpage. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 02:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:Evil Rising Spin-Offs